GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/August 2016 Administrator Election
=VOTING HAS CLOSED. THIS PAGE NOW SERVES AS AN ARCHIVE FOR THE ELECTION.= This election has been set up because it is the easiest way to allow four people to run for the same staff position. Instructions *The four editors running are not allowed to vote entirely in the interest of fairness. *The election is open to any active editor within good standing. Bureaucrats reserve the right to decide whether a certain vote should be counted. *Editors may vote either 'first choice', 'yes', 'no', or 'neutral' on any candidate. 'Neutral' is a choice as all voters must leave a vote on each candidate. 'First choice' is used when you consider one editor to be more qualified than the others; it may only be used on one candidate per voter. *The candidate with the highest percentage of 'yes'/'first choice' votes will win. In the case of a tie, the user with the highest number of 'first choice' votes (between the tied editors) will win. If this is a tie, the candidate with the higher support from bureaucrats will win. If there is no other way to break the tie, it will go to a bureaucrat-only vote. Candidates ---- Gunshow20 Percentage of "yes" votes -'58%' Hello all, I'm Gunshow20 and I'm running for admin. When it comes to this position, I would say that I am definitely way over-qualified. I am currently one of the , in fact, in the last couple of August days, I have been making 50 plus edits a day. I am fast approaching , and I am placed at number 5 on the . This means that - in fact, I have two places on that list, and am beating out a Wikia bot. I have plenty of admin experience on both this Wiki and other Wikia sites. I was first promoted to admin on [[Thread:2297|'February 9th']], in this Wiki's infancy, which I served in for fourth months until being [[GTA_Myths_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion/Archive_2#CommunistOverlordJim-_BureaucratEdit|promoted to the prestigious Bureaucrat rank]] on August 7th, 2013. I served in this position for over a year. In a nutshell, I have over one and a half years of admin experience, and know the Policies of this Wiki like the back of my hand. I have all of the qualities that a professional admin requires. I have exquisite grammar and vocabulary skills, and combine that with my knowledge of Wikia templates, gives me the edge when creating articles on this wiki. In fact, some of the articles I have created here have less than 10 edits due to their quality. I hope you will consider me for Admin position. ~ Gunshow (T, ) 21:37, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Votes on Gunshow20 *'First Choice' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes - MHM' *'Yes '- JakVenomHD *'Yes' - Feniksxx *'No' - --AndreyFD (talk) 10:15, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice' - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 10:35, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice' - NoirDetective/Death002 (talk) 17:57, 20 August 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 18:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - The Godson wuz here (talk) 07:49, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Comments on Gunshow20 *You were an administrator here a while ago, and a great one at that. I think you are definitely overqualified to be an administrator here. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC *You've done enough to earn a SYSOP, you're the foremost choice if we want to secure this position in a long run. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 10:35, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *You have experience as a crat and you edit very well. MHM *I was going to stay neutral but I am going with "No". You have been a good editor and thus far have served as a Patroller admirably but I feel it is important that you prove yourself to be trustworthy before moving up to Admin. I have buried the hatchet so to speak, but I feel like you are painting with a broad brush when you reflect on your past history on the wiki. The "good old days" on the wiki weren't very pleasant and you were apart of things that caused tremendous turmoil. Furthermore, there has been little time for you to show you are trustworthy. I have a totally different opinion on you than I did when you went out for Patroller. After hanging out in chat and discussing other topics on forum I am at about 75% for trust. Keep up the good work and you'll be an Admin soon but right now isn't the right time. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *I'm with Sas on this one. It wasn't long ago you were only just given your rights back, immediately going for Admin is a little too keen and suspicious for my likings. *I will not give support to a user's promotion to the prestige Admin rank if they have vandalized this wiki in the past (I believe a little less than a year ago). To be quite honest I can never really see myself supporting an Admin request coming from you as you must fully trust a user who is requesting for Admin rights. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *I stand with Boomer here. You must fully trust a user, that you are voting for. What I need to ask myself here, is do I trust the guy who led the infamous Conspirators two years ago? Do I really trust the guy who created a Facebook page, just to conspirate against Boomer and Sasquatch? Do I really trust a guy who stated that being a Jew is a bad thing? In moments like this, you remember lots and lots of bad things, and I can definitely say, that I am one of those people, who do NOT forget. Maybe in the future. I don't know. Right now, I don't see you as someone that we can trust the Admin rights to. The Godson wuz here (talk) 07:49, August 23, 2016 (UTC) *You most certainly have the qualifications for this job and know what you're doing, flush the history and you make a great Administrator, I'm sure you know what you have done and is willing to change that with appeal to this election, I wish you the best of luck. - JakVenomHD 10:07, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mantiix Percentage of "yes" votes -'69%' I have been editing here for a long time, when I started editing on this wiki I was really convinced with the concept. This wiki is, was and will mean a lot to me. Even if I don't win the election, I'll always be around with you and continuously contribute. I edited over 3500 edits here and almost 1500 are on articles. I created articles and helped fellow myth hunters with myths, easter eggs and glitches. I also witnessed some bad things that are solved now. When I just get the chance to act as admin, I'll be thankful that you trusted me with this responsibility. With or without rights, I'm always here. - Mantiix 21:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC). Votes on Mantiix *'Yes' No - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral '- MHM *'Yes '- Feniksxx *'No'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice' - --AndreyFD (talk) 16:59, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice' - --The Godson wuz here (talk) 21:07, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *No Yes --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - NoirDetective/Death002 (talk) 17:57, 20 August 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 18:20, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 18:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No '- JakVenomHD (talk) 09:41, August 23, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - AwesomeBoy 17:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Comments on Mantiix *You were an admin before you were demoted, and I think you've done enough to warrant a re-promotion. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *I too have seen how you have recently been acting in chat, and I don't think an admin should be so immature. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Saying that getting into arguments makes you a worse candidate is kind of stupid. Everyone gets into arguments sometimes. oxox -Godson. *You are a good editor but the next Admin needs to have advanced editing skills. I can see you as an Admin in the future. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *I think you can be admin again, you proved yourself enough - NoirDetective/Death002 (talk) 17:57, 20 August 2016 (UTC) *I just thought about this and I think you've been around since last year and I think you're good enough for the position. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 18:20, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *I believe you are a very good contributor here so I'd have no problem supporting your request. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *You are a great user, very chatty, good contributor. You've done a lot of work lately. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Now that Ali has resigned I'm changing my vote to yes.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ---- Monkeypolice188 Percentage of "yes" votes -'100%' Hey, Im Monk. I've served as a patroller for a while and made a few neat cleanups in terms of templates, CSS, coding and pages. While I haven't been very much of a contributor, i have made myself involved in discussions about both new AND old discoveries. With my Admin rights, I'll be sure to make use by cleaning up files as a personal future project, as well as sustaining the fun of chat. - Monkeypolice188 Votes on Monkeypolice188 *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice'- MHM *'First Choice '- JakVenomHD *'First Choice '- Feniksxx *'First Choice '--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - NoirDetective/Death002 (talk) 17:57, 20 August 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice'' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice' - Boomer8 (Contact) 18:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Comments on Monkeypolice188 *You may not meet the required edit count, but as Ali said, some users are qualified to take a staff position even when they don't meet all the criteria. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *You have great experience as a crat, and admin position is somewhat the same. You are also mature, so much so that looking at you, gives me a full beard. Lol. MHM *You clearly have done a great job on the GTA Wiki and have been a great help here. You really bring a lot to the table and the wiki needs someone with your maturity and editing skills to get things done. For me it's an overwhelming "yes" (First Choice). --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *You are great editor and you have a lot of experience, which would make you really good admin. - NoirDetective/Death002 (talk) 17:57, 20 August 2016 (UTC) *Out of all the candidates, Monk has the best experience and retained the best reputation. Monk learns from his mistakes fast, he's also very good at learning how to do something quickly. Very beneficial. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *You have valuable editing skills, good grammar, and experience. You would be a great addition to the Admins so you are my first choice. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) TheIndependent40 Percentage of "yes" votes -'0%' I just started in this election, just to see me fail, as SMG did like month ago, peace ✌ Votes on TheIndependent40 *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - MHM *'No '- Feniksxx *'No'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - NoirDetective/Death002 (talk) 17:57, 20 August 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - The Godson wuz here (talk) 07:49, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Comments on TheIndependent40 *You've been caught abusing simple powers such as chat moderator recently, and overall I just can't picture you in an admin position presently. Maybe in the future. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Independent, if you were to edit better, and become mature, I'd vote yes on an admin request, but as of now, you are unfit to be admin. MHM *You just got back on the wiki after some situation I am not fully aware of. You are a good editor and your maverick style is what keeps the wiki fresh and interesting, but for now I'm a "No". Keep working hard and you'll be Admin very soon.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) *You're not yet full independent- YearCero *Since you started the campaign to fail, then I'll grant your wish and add another 'No' vote. The Godson wuz here (talk) 07:49, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Result Monkeypolice188 and Mantiix are promoted to administrator, due to Monk having 100% yes votes and Mant having 69% yes votes. Gunshow narrowly missed out with 58% and Indep was left behind on 0%.